Sasuke
by RukiaU
Summary: SPOILERS MANGA 352 Naruto reflexiona sobre las últimas noticias que Tsunade le transmite acerca de Orochimaru y Sasuke [sasunaru]


**SPOILERS:** Después del manga 352

**AVISO: **Sasunaru... aunque puede considerarse sólo amistad muy fuerte. Yo no lo veo así, pero bueno XD

**N/A:** Bueno, como de costumbre, no sé de donde salió esto. Es bastante distinto a lo que escribo habitualmente, aunque hay sasunaru (jejeje, si no, no sería yo). Por si a alguien le interesa (XD) mientras lo escribía estaba escuchando "_What have you done_", de Within Temptation... supongo que es la letra de la canción lo que me inspiró, aunque la verdad es que una vez que empiezo a escribir los sentidos se me atrofian, y no veo ni oigo más que mis pensamientos y la pantalla del ordenador... o, bueno, a Itachi. Oigo su voz en mi cabeza. Me susurra cosas raras. Que le gustan los ositos de peluche, que Deidara es una chica. Ese tipo de cosas. Pero voy a parar de decir tonterías y dejar de aburriros de una vez XD.

Porfi porfi, dejad reviews diciéndome qué os parece ;) de verdad que son muy importantes para mí :)

* * *

**Sasuke...**

****

****

Orochimaru está muerto.

Hace mucho que ansío oír esas palabras, pero ahora que lo he hecho me parecen extrañamente irreales.

Muerto.

Lo único que lamento es no haberlo podido matar con mis propias manos. Pero ya da igual. Él no volverá a atormentarnos... el único que hace eso ahora eres tú, Sasuke.

Orochimaru ha muerto.

Siempre creí que serías tú el que me dijera esas palabras. O, al menos, que su muerte significaría que ibas a volver pronto.

Sin embargo, aunque has conseguido librarte del loco de las serpientes, sigues persiguiendo a tus fantasmas.

¿De verdad es tan importante?

Sé que Itachi te hizo daño, pero eso no significa que tengas que arruinar el resto de tu vida persiguiéndolo. Tu vida, y mi vida.

Estúpido.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

Así que no me mataste por no hacer lo que él quería.

Seguro.

Sí, es una fantástica manera de rebelarte contra tu hermano. Genial, de verdad. No matas a tu mejor amigo porque él te dice que lo hagas, pero no dudas ni un segundo en marcharte con el primer pervertido que se cruza en tu camino y se ofrece a enseñarte un par de trucos nuevos.

Si esa fuera la verdadera razón por la que no me mataste, tampoco te hubieras marchado. Si no querías complacer a tu hermano en eso, tampoco lo perseguirías para matarlo, porque él disfruta con esto. Con cada segundo que piensas en él, con cada día que entrenas soñando con derrotarlo, con cada amigo que dejas a un lado para lograr tu propósito, lo único que haces es alimentar su traición, continuar donde él dejó la destrucción del clan. Porque, Sasuke, él no te dejó vivir. Aquel día mató a todos los Uchiha.

Esa eterna persecución no es vivir. Si realmente querías vengarte deberías haber intentado olvidarlo todo y ser feliz. Ser feliz con nosotros, Sasuke... ser feliz conmigo.

Pero decidiste seguir haciéndote daño y destruir la humanidad que te quedaba con ayuda de Orochimaru.

Si estuvieras realmente vivo no te hubieras marchado.

Pero ahora él está muerto...

Está muerto, y tú lo has matado.

Al menos ya no siento la opresión que atenazaba mi garganta con cada hora que pasaba, con cada día que acercaba aún más el momento en que Orochimaru se apoderaría de ti.

Siempre me decías que era un idiota. ¿Y tú no fuiste idiota al irte con él¿Acaso no sabías lo que planeaba hacer contigo¿Tu venganza te cegaba tanto que no te importaba perder tu propia alma a cambio de ver morir a tu hermano? Y, aunque fuera así¿de verdad creías que una vez que Orochimaru ocupara tu cuerpo se molestaría en ir a buscar a Itachi y derrotarlo?

Estúpido Sasuke.

Pero lo has matado...

Deberías haber visto nuestras caras cuando Tsunade nos lo comunicó. Hacía tanto tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz... que no nos sentíamos tan felices...

Sé que siempre sonrío, que todos los demás creen que no soy más que un niñato egocéntrico y cabezota que está siempre feliz y al que le gusta llamar la atención de todos, pero eso es sólo una tapadera.

Hace mucho que no sonrío de verdad

¿Por qué no me mataste, Sasuke?

Aunque la primera vez me creyera tus patéticas excusas¿por qué no me mataste la segunda vez que tuviste la oportunidad?

Deja de engañarte.

Si de verdad hubieras querido hacerlo, nadie hubiera podido pararte.

Si desearas mi muerte yo no estaría hoy aquí.

Si desearas mi muerte no me importaría no seguir con vida.

Pero sigues mintiéndote a ti mismo, diciéndote que tu única misión es vengar tu clan, y fingiendo que eso es lo único que te importa. Oh, cuanto te gustaría que eso fuera cierto.

Sasuke, los demás no nos hacen débiles. Los demás son los que nos dan nuestra fuerza. Tú eres la razón por la que me despierto cada mañana y entreno hasta caer inconsciente. Tú eres lo que me hace seguir vivo, y no me importa cuántas veces repitas que desearías ser el que acabe con esa vida, porque sé que mientes.

Tú eres el que me da la fuerza para seguir caminando. Y yo podría ser también tu fuerza si me dejaras acercarme un poco más, pero siempre te desvaneces ante mis ojos y me dejas un vacío que nadie puede llenar.

Esto se ha acabado.

Ya has huido dos veces de mí, pero la próxima vez tendrás que matarme o volver a mi lado.

Sasuke...

No te voy a dejar escapar de nuevo.

* * *

**N/A: **¿Qué tal?

((Ahora, me pondré a trabajar xa continuar mis otros fics. Mi conexión muere de vez en cuando y resucita sólo un par de días cada dos semanas - es de locos -, así que tengo que ponerme en serio a pasar a ordenador todo lo que llevo escrito para poder colgarlo antes de que mi internet se vaya de vacaciones otra vez XDD))

Reviews!!


End file.
